Loyalty
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: "They were both equally loyal to opposing sides, it's inevitable that one day, their paths will cross. Loyalty shall be tested, and questions must never be left unanswered." Pairing: YouGoGuess, Criticism and Reviews are very much welcome! :


**Loyalty**

A/N: Heh, just saw a really, really CRACKed-up pairing on youtube...But, honestly, I really think and feel that it could work, say give 'em a moment together? Fighting or not, it's fine with me... LOL Reviews, requests, constructive criticisms are very much welcome for everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the originality of the pairing.

Warnings: a CRACK pairing, possible hints of OoC-ness (although I try my best not to have that)

Characters/Pairing: UlquiSoi...yep, you read that right! Ulquiorra and Soi Fon; don't like? then read it anyway, there are no hints of romance between the two, I assure you.

**Loyalty.**

Both of them were loyal to the fullest. She was loyal to the Shinigami and he was loyal to the Arrancar.

She was a Shinigami, the Captain of the 2nd division and Commander of the Onmitsukido forces.

He was an Arrancar, the Cuatro Espada in Sousuke Aizen's Arrancar army and a high-ranking Vasto Lorde.

Her loyalty was torn between two; the Shinigami forces and her idol and—former—master; Shihouin Yoruichi.

_"Ah! You look like someone worth something! I'll take you as my protégé!" Those words, bittersweet words, came from her former master's lips the decades before. _

His loyalty towards Aizen knows no boundaries, only one; "Why is he loyal to him? Is it by instinct? A reaction, perhaps?" Those questions plagued his mind, but he remained loyal, nonetheless.

_"Hmph, loyalty to a Shinigami—he's an enemy!" He heard the lower ranked Arrancars call out. _

She was known to be an extremely deadly adversary; her Zanpakuto's special ability gives you instant death in two hits.

_"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." In a bright flash, her Zanpakuto's sealed state was now in its Shikai state. An elegant gold-on-black wrap around her forearm and a sharp, magnificently carved, stinger on her middle finger. _

He was known to be deadly in almost every way possible, his expression; calm, collective, analyzing, emotionless—is death. His strength alone can force other high-ranked beings apart. What more if he unleashed his Zanpakuto?

"Enclose, Murcielago." He doesn't want to unleash his Zanpakuto against weak, pathetic enemies, but he would if he should.

_Black, ghostly wings appeared on his back_

_The tear-like markings on his face were now totally visible_

_His mask fragment turned into two devilish horns_

_His arms turned monstrous, with long fingernails_

_And his Zanpakuto, now a bright green reiatsu-charged javelin_

_A demon. _

_If we could call him that we would. _

She is a captain; strong-willed, serious, analytical, and loving to some. Her eyes show emotions only in dire need. If not, she keeps them hidden inside of her.

He is an Espada; calm, non-violent, strategic and mostly cold. His eyes show nothingness and coldness. But, maybe, none can see the emptiness and loneliness his aura depicts.

She maneuvers through several hollows, jumping from hollow to hollow, as if she was flying. Her Zanpakuto close by her side as she slashes and stabs her way through them.

Silently, he observes her, from the sound-proof walls of Los Noches. He sees her every move, the way she disappears and reappears never create a pattern.

She knows she is being watched. She feels eyes fixed on her disappearing and reappearing form. She doesn't mind, for how dull would an enemy be if he doesn't know how to evade your attacks?

He knows that she knows that he is watching her moves carefully, his eyes fixated of her body. He approaches the gate to the outside.

Her body stiffens with caution, a source of such powerful reiatsu is approaching.

_"Arrancar," She whispers, as she stabs the homonka symbol on a hollow's chest, automatically dissolving the hollow into the air. _

He approaches cautiously, but calmly, observing the Adjuncas' chest with a butterfly-like mark. She stabs it dead-precise, dissolving the hollow into the air.

_"Shinigami," He replies in a monotonous voice. _

She charges at him, not caring whether he is more powerful than her. Suzumebachi aimed at his neck, a precise shot.

He stands calmly, both hands in his pockets. Slowly, he turns his head to look at her; she was flying through the air, her Zanpakuto aimed at his neck, making a precise shot, but—

Before the tip of Suzumebachi reached his neck, his left hand shot out and grabbed her forearm in a tight grip.

She gasps inwardly, her eyes widened at the speed of his reaction, before she used her left foot to deliver a kick to his ribs. She was blocked by his right hand. She countered with a knee to his groin, but he threw her to the side and jumped back a little.

She regained her balanced and used Shunpo to counter attack.

The moment his feet landed on the ground, she appeared behind him, the tip of her Zanpakuto milimeters away from his back.

He glanced behind him, the same emotionless expression on his face, "You surprise me, Shinigami."

"So do you, Arrancar." Her voice fills the silence, "Usually, they cringe in fear of Suzumebachi's special ability."

"Two-hit instant kill?" He asked knowingly.

"Very good, Arrancar." She smirked, "Now for you to experience it!" She stabs him, but he disappears.

"Are you scared, Arrancar?" She mocked him. He appeared in front of her, but before she could attack of jump away, his hand grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"What is your business here, Shinigami?" He could feel her need to escape, as her hands tried to pry his away from her.

"A-Aizen, Uh-I'll kill h-him." She gasped between short breaths, his grip was tightening on her neck.

"Why?"

"Wh-what wh-why? H-he's th-the e-enemy!" She was furious, obviously that was a fact already.

"How can he be the enemy? Both of you are Shinigami. Now, us Hollows are the enemy."

She was silent, struggling, gasping for desperate breaths of air.

He let go of her neck, letting her body fall to the ground. He watched her hold her neck, panting and gasping for air.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She screamed at him, a glare shot to his eyes, as if she was commanding him.

"Why would I? Why should I?" He asked, a microscopic hint of curiosity was visible in his eyes.

"Because if you won't, then I will!" She stood up in an offensive stance.

"Then why haven't you? I'm mere inches away from you, and you're mere inches away from me, then why aren't we fighting each other?"

The question left her in bewilderment, her mind went from 'Kill all enemies' to being desperate to find the answer to the questions.

"Is it because we're loyal?"

She was silent, a glare was her reply.

"Aizen-sama is technically a Shinigami still, you're a Shinigami, then why are you enemies?"

Silence.

"Shinigami are supposed to be enemies with Hollows, but what about Hollows loyal to a Shinigami? Does it make them allies, as well?"

She could not find the answer.

"Then, Shinigami, I am giving you a choice, I will let you live, you come with me, then you can defeat the fellow Shinigami you call 'enemy' and fight me—"

Why is he giving her a choice?

"—Or you could fight me and several other Espada, before you fight Aizen-sama. If you choose the last one, there are several chances you won't make it to him alive."

Why does he care if she makes it there alive?

"State you decision, Shinigami."

Like she had a choice! But still, he did have reasons and reasons are important.

"I decide with your first statement." She lowered her weapon, but kept her guard up.

"Then, come Shinigami." He held out a hand to her, as a Garganta opened behind him.

"Of course, Arrancar." She replied, walking past him and into the Garganta, unknowing what her decision made.

He, for once, was amazed by someone. She managed to be on par with him—to surprise him even. A millimeter step back would cause in an almost instant death, in two hits.

For both of them, loyalty would prove to be one of the most complicated things in the universe.

A/N: Done and done! Hah, went more non-obvious-pairing than I expected. Please await for the full-length story! Pairings are, please don't kill me: SoifonxMultiple (Uhm, not sure, but maybe with, Aizen, Ulquiorra and someone else?)


End file.
